Captain Hook Entering Neverland
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Prequel to my Neverland-stories about Percy's and Ethan's first time after the titan's had won the war. Ethan/Percy slash


PJatO || Pethan || PJatO || Captain Hook Entering Neverland || PJatO || Pethan || PJatO

Title: Captain Hook Entering Neverland – Or Rather, He Entered Tinkerbell

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post-series; takes place in the Neverland-verse

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, D/s, toys, whipping, anal penetration, explicit intercourse

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Side Pairings: Kronos/Rhea, Luke/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Kronos/Luke Castellan, Rhea/Annabeth Chase

Summary: Prequel to the Neverland-verse. Percy's first night with the general.

**Captain Hook Entering Neverland**

_Or Rather, He Entered Tinkerbell_

They had failed. Luke couldn't fight Kronos and the titan lord took over. The campers were in cuffs on the floor and two of the traitorous half-bloods were leading Percy into the former throne room of the Olympians, their thrones occupied by the titans. Harshly pushed onto the floor, the unsuccessful hero looked up at Hera's and Zeus' thrones, facing Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. Green eyes clouded with sadness locked with the two golden pairs.

"Annabeth...", whispered Percy broken.

"No, not Annabeth. I'm Rhea, queen of the titans", snickered the blonde girl.

"And you, you are dead", growled Kronos, lifting his scythe.

"No!", called Ethan and stepped forward, stopping between his lord and the boy.

Big, green eyes looked fearful up at the general, wondering what was happening. Percy came to the conclusion that he would die, right then and there, so why was Ethan interfering?

"Ethan Nakamura, what is it you have to say?", asked the titan lord dangerously.

The half-Japanese bowed his head respectfully. He then turned around and helped the unsuccessful hero off the floor, pulling him close to his chest.

"I wish to keep him", declared Ethan.

"Well, love, he was very helpful in this war, I think he deserves a little treat", commented Rhea.

"I suppose. Well, then, you may keep him", grunted Kronos, a bit displeased.

His wife hung from his arm, having such a dreamy sparkle in her eyes. It wasn't possible to deny her anything when she looked at him like that. Even though killing the boy would have been such an intense pleasure. Ethan smirked successfully, tightening his grip around Percy's waist and leading him outside. Standing in between the ruins of mount Olympus, he couldn't control himself any longer. His hands slid a bit lower, coming to a rest on top of the smaller teen's ass.

"Why did you help me?", asked Percy, blushing deeply at the squeeze his ass received.

"You've saved my life in the labyrinth, I owed you that", murmured Ethan, his breath tickling the other demi-god's neck. "And I can imagine many, many things I'd rather do with you than watching you die. You're too pretty to die."

"Many, many things...?", repeated the former hero reluctantly.

The half-Japanese smirked wickedly and squeezed the firm ass again, lifting the younger half-blood up into his arms. The sea-green eyed boy slung his arms reflexively around the taller demi-god and gasped slightly. The hands tightened their grip on his ass again and Percy needed to suppress a moan. It had been years since someone had touched him in such an intimate way and the son of Nemesis had a really firm domineering grip on him.

"The best that came from Lord Kronos taking over is that he erased Luke", started the half-Japanese to tell, picking Percy's full interest. "Luke never stopped talking about you. Never. But now that Lord Kronos is back and now that he has his queen, he isn't interested in you anymore. And now you're finally mine. And mine alone."

"I... I'm yours...?"

"Yes, mine. You heard the Lord, you're the little treat I deserve", smirked Ethan.

The son of Poseidon gulped. Both in rising arousal and in slight panic. This was Ethan Nakamura, the traitor and the enemy. He wasn't supposed to feel aroused at the prospect of slavery! But he couldn't help it, he felt drawn to dominant males. He had felt drawn to Luke all those years back and he had submitted to the blonde, fully, given his body to the son of Hermes to do as the older boy pleased. And he knew he would submit to the half-Japanese, too.

"I've heard all about what Luke did to you", there was an amused tone to Ethan's voice, both intrigued and irritated. "I heard how he had bend you over and fucked your brains out dozens of times, hard, rough without holding back. He told me how you've mewled and whimpered like a wanton little bitch." The half-Japanese kissed and bit the smaller teen's neck. "He loved to boast in front of the other half-bloods how he had you at his mercy and how you've begged for more. And I hated listening to him, because I wanted you to be mine."

Percy hadn't noticed how they had entered a building, but when he came to his senses again – before, he had been too sucked up into the words spoken – he was harshly thrown onto a soft surface. Gasping in surprise, he blinked and looked up at the son of Nemesis. He shifted a bit uncomfortable due to his hard-on. The way Ethan talked about him made him horny. It was true, Luke had bend him to his will and the son of Poseidon had enjoyed every single moment of it. He loved being controlled and dominated and the way Ethan said he wanted to make him his... A shudder ragged his body, sea-green eyes peered through black bangs at the half-Japanese.

"You want to make me yours? How do you plan to do this?", asked the former hero bolt.

Ethan stood in front of the bed, the image of pride and dominance. The black-silver uniform fitting his form perfectly, practically oozing authority. A confident smirk on his lips. He walked leisurely around the bed to the bed-stand and opened it, pulling something out.

"Strip down, right now", commanded the older demi-god.

"And what if I don't?", challenged Percy, testing his borders.

He yelped – both in surprise and pain – as something hit his upper tight hard. Green eyes blinked and stared at the whip in the other half-blood's hand.

"I said strip. And the only question you'd be allowed to ask is 'How fast, master?'. And now strip."

Wide, sea-green eyes looked up at him stunned and Ethan couldn't suppress a wicked grin. Percy slowly gripped his shirt, though before he could do anything else, another pang hit him. He blinked again and looked up at the son of Nemesis.

"I said you're allowed one question and you better ask it", hissed the other half-blood. "You don't understand. You're mine now. The only purpose in your life from now on is to serve me. You'll do anything to please me, whenever I want you to and however I want you to. Understood?"

"I... Yes, master", answered the son of Poseidon obediently."How do you want me to strip, master?"

Ethan hummed pleased and lifted the other boy's head with the whip.

"Fast. This time, at least. I just want you to get rid of those clothes", growled the son of Nemesis.

"As you wish, master", purred Percy, enjoying the way it tasted on his tongue.

He removed his clothes in a haste and turned back to the other half-blood, contemplating his next step. What did the half-Japanese expect of him now? Maybe asking was the best option...

"What do you wish me to do next?", wanted the son of Poseidon to know.

"On the bed. On all fours. So I can show you your place."

The way Ethan swung the whip made it all too clear what he wanted to do. Percy's breath was ragged in anticipation as he moved over, kneeling on the soft surface. He had never received a whipping before; sure, Luke had spanked him two or three times, but not whipped. The prospect of this kind of pain was arousing for the son of Poseidon.

"You're my property now and I can do whatever I want with you. You'll never disobey me, you'll never question me and most important; you'll never deny me. Am I understood?"

The older demi-god punctuated each and every word with a hard, well-placed blow to the other's behind. The hits drew the sweetest of sounds from his new little toy.

"I asked you if you understood me, bitch", growled the taller half-blood and placed the hardest blow on the already deep, dark red ass of the former hero.

"I—Yes, master", gasped the son of Poseidon breathless.

"Good", smiled Ethan with a short nod, walking past his little plaything back to the nightstand.

He put the whip back inside and took something else out of it, mildly surprised that the former hero was still on all four. As he walked up again, he rested his hand on the heated flesh.

"Such a pretty color. It suits you", hummed Ethan pleased.

"Thank you, master", whispered the son of Poseidon flushed.

The hand slid down over the curve of his behind, sneaky fingers slid between his cheeks and started circling the tight muscle ring. Percy moaned wantonly at that. No one had touched him there, not since Luke had betrayed them.

"Tell me one thing", demanded the son of Nemesis. "Since Castellan had joined our forces, did anyone else get to enjoy this sweet ass of yours?"

"No... No one", answered the Sea Prince truthfully.

"Good", nodded the half-Japanese. "Very good indeed."

Something cold and hard was pressed against Percy's entrance and he whimpered slightly. He knew this, the feeling of a vibrator entering him. He had done so himself often enough in the past.

"I think you deserve a bit preparation before I take you. You have been good until now after all."

"Thank you, master. That's very generous of you", moaned the green-eyed boy.

"I know", chuckled Ethan and moved the plastic toy in and out of his toy.

The sounds the son of Poseidon made were more than he had anticipated for. Luke had described the noises Percy made during sex, but the half-Japanese had always thought the son of Hermes was exaggerating. That the supposedly hero of Olympus would sound like a wanton little slut, no he wouldn't have thought this to be true. He rammed the vibrator in one last time and started removing his own clothes while the son of Poseidon writhed under the vibrating touch on his prostate.

"I think that's enough", declared the older demi-god and removed the toy.

Percy sagged down on the bed some, panting hard. He could feel the taller male hovering over him. Big hands gripped his hips hard and turned him around. A yelp escaped his throat as his sore behind touched the bedsheets. The grip on his hips loosened some and one hand cupped his cheek.

"I want to look into your eyes when I take you", whispered the son of Nemesis.

A delicate blush covered the teen's cheeks. The older half-blood seated himself between Percy's legs, forcing those effectively apart. Sea-green eyes were fixed on the erection pointing his way.

"Today is your birthday, right?", asked the taller demi-god. "Sweet sixteen if I'm not mistaken."

"Y—Yes", answered the son of Poseidon reluctantly.

The general lifted the teen's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at the other's entrance. One swift, hard thrust later and he was seated balls-deep inside the tight channels of the former hero. Said former hero threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy. Though Percy tried to keep eye contact with the older male, it became increasingly difficult the more the son of Nemesis was working his prostate. The general was filling him perfectly, hitting all the right spots, his rhythm rough and hard. As far as the son of Poseidon remembered, he had never enjoyed anything as much as this. The way Ethan handled him was even more controlling than his former lover had ever been – and Percy enjoyed it thoroughly. The half-Japanese pumped him in jerky motions while he fucked him in a way he had never been fucked before.

"Come for me, bitch", whispered the older half-blood into his ear.

Sea-green eyes were half-lid as the Sea Prince came harder than ever before in his life. His muscles tightened around the hardness inside of him. The thickness was rammed as deep into him as possible and the son of Nemesis hit his orgasm, too. Much to Ethan's surprise, the smaller demi-god made the most delicious sound of the evening.

"What was that?", chuckled the general curiously, placing his hands left and right next to the beautiful teen's head, looking deep into those hazed, sea-green eyes.

The intercourse-induced flush deepened some more and Percy chewed his lower lip.

"I... That was new", tried the son of Poseidon to explain, his blush deepening even more.

"New?", snorted Ethan. "According to Luke, he did you quite often."

"Yeah, he fucked me", grunted Percy and raised one eyebrow. "But he never, you know... He never came inside of me... That was new... And... I kind of liked it..."

"That's good to hear", hummed the son of Nemesis and pulled out, falling into the cushions beside his new favorite possession, wrapping his arms around the narrow waist. "Because I plan on doing that more often. I like marking what's mine, in as many ways as possible."

The Sea Prince nodded and snuggled deep into the embrace, slowly closing his eyes. His breathing evened, his head was resting right above the taller half-blood's heart. Ethan blinked in surprise at the affectionate behavior of the teen. He wouldn't have thought – not even if those tales Luke had told him were true – that the sea-green-eyed beauty would submit to him so willingly. His fingers found their way into the soft black hair, stroking it tenderly. Closing his eye firmly, he buried his nose in the silken hair, resting his chin on top of the younger male's head, inhaling his scent deep. Like the fresh breeze at the beach, salty and rich, a taste of freedom in it's purest form. He had known it the second he had laid eyes on the pretty hero. This boy was special, different. Perfect. And now he was Ethan's. And the son of Nemesis was certain of one thing, he would make sure that no one would take the beauty in his arms away from him ever again.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
